What the Heart Wants
by IrishFlower128
Summary: Bella's older sister, Miranda Reynolds, is a witch, Quidditch champion, potions mistress and, oh yeah, a vampire hunter. Her department sends her after Victoria but while there she fall head over heels for Carlisle. It's just a matter of time. Rated M for language and sexual content including rape. And why does she hate Caius so much?
1. Sisters Reunited

Miranda Reynolds had had a long day. She worked as a Hunter, an elite group of witches and wizards who hunted and executed dangerous vampires, for the ministry. The hours were long, the coffee was rubbish, but the pay was good and she had people she could rely on. There were nearly a hundred and fifty Hunters in the department and she knew every single one, a task that was often difficult. However, she often got saddled with the tougher cases. Such as she did today.

Today, she had tracked down a vampire by the name of Olaf who had fed from seventeen muggles at once, immediately putting himself on their radar. She'd spent close to a month looking for him until she caught a break. Volterra, Italy. She'd easily walked through the near- empty streets, her retractable blades concealed in her leather jacket. She decided against wearing her full hunting attire, replacing her leather trousers for denim. Her black hair was down and concealed the sides of her face from the others. Miranda had seen him run into the Volturi's layer. She smiled to herself as she jogged after him. He'd clearly know nothing about the treaty. She'd bid a pleasant 'Hello' to Heidi, a striking vampire woman in red, and continued down the familiar hidden passage that she always took into the 'throne room' as she'd jokingly nicknamed it.

Olaf stood in the middle of the throne room, shaggy brown hair, jeans and a large green jacket, looking rather out of place with the Volturi. Aro stood before him, easily hiding how much he didn't want him there. Caius and Marcus remained in their seats. Aro took Olaf's hand in his own. Olaf stared so intently that Miranda simply walked into the room, via the small passage, and leaned against the wall behind Olaf, Caius and Marcus giving small nods of welcome which she returned. "Alas," Aro spoke, "dear Olaf, we cannot service you. You have broken the treaty with the Hunters."

"T-treaty? What treaty?"

"The one that states I get to kill your sorry arse because of how many people you just killed." Miranda spoke nonchalantly from behind him. Her blade had been brought out and she was wiping it with a small purple cloth. Tucking the cloth away, she looked at him just as he pounced.

"Ooh, a show!" Aro said as he took his seat.

Olaf made a swipe at her throat which she easily dodged. Then a second swipe that merely grazed her leather corset. He began throwing clumsy punches aiming a few at her head and her heart. She grabbed his fist, easily throwing him into the wall next to the three elder vampires. She ran at him as he rose to his feet but as she pounced he knocked her away her swords scattering away. That's when she took the offensive. She punched him square in the nose, which made a satisfying crunching sound, his head lulled back then she dove between his legs and kicked the fold of his left leg as hard as she could. Her magic was coursing through her veins at a rapid pace. He howled in pain and went down just enough for her to climb to his back. She latched her small hands onto the large mans head, he smelled of blood and bile. His scruffy beard scratched her fingers. She felt him resist but fell to his knees, and with one foot on his shoulder and the other planted securely on the floor in front of him, she ripped his head off.

"Well done, my dear. Killing a mature vampire with your bare hands, and so young!" Aro rose from his seat and walked to her.

"Easier match than I'd anticipated. Oh well."

Now she entered her apartment, dropping her bag full of weapons like it was a simple briefcase. She flicked on the lights and started playing the messages from her phone dock. Kingsley Shackelbot, the Minister for magic, had congratulated her on her success against Olaf, as did Harry and Ron who called next. She'd known the pair since her first year at Hogwarts. They were sixteen at the time. The next was from his half-sister, Bella. "_Oh shit!_"

She dialed the phone to Bella's cell but no answer, so she left a message. "Hey Bella, it's Miri. I was calling to say happy birthday. I wish I were with you right now, love. It's not everyday your baby sister turns 18. I'll-I'll try to visit whenever I can. I love you. Oh and by the way, I'm sending you something. I know you aren't big on presents but I got you something anyway. Alright, I love you. Bye."

* * *

><p>Bella sat in the passenger side of Edward's car. She hadn't heard her cell phone ring but she did notice a missed call... from Miranda. "Who was it?" Edward asked, his eyes glancing her way. "Oh it was my sister. Well my half-sister."<p>

"I didn't know you had a sister." he chuckled and looked back ahead. Bella shifted uncomfortably.

"She lives in London, that's where her dad was from. I didn't see her much over the school years because her dad and our mom divorced and he got custody of her but she'd always visit me and Charlie. She has some real important, real dangerous job back in London but she tells me not to worry."

"And you still do." he stated.

"Of course I do. Especially nowadays. Knowing that vampires exist, it makes me really wonder what else is out there. But she's tough, she smart, and she's cautious. So I don't worry _as_ much."

Bella withdrew her phone from her pocket completely and played the voicemail for them both to hear.

_"Hey Bella, it's Miri. I was calling to say happy birthday. I wish I were with you right now, love. It's not everyday your baby sister turns 18. I'll- I'll try to visit whenever I can. I love you. Oh and by the way, I'm sending you something. I know you aren't big on presents but I got you something anyway. Alright, I love you. Bye."_ Bella stared at the phone and smiled.

"Seems like everyone's allowed to get you something except me." Bella burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>Carlisle took Bella back to his office to fix up the gash on her arm. She felt so guilty about what had happened, like she needed to explain herself to someone. "I never wanted to have a party."<p>

"It's not your fault." he said as he removed the last pieces of blood-covered glass from her arm. "Jasper hasn't been away from human blood as long as the rest of us."

"How do you do it?" she asked, struggling to keep her arm against his as he instructed. He truly was handsome, she noticed. Good and kind, and maybe-

_No! Your sister just came back into your life! Do _not_ try and set her up with your boyfriends dad!_ one side of her screamed.

_Oh come on! He's handsome, kind and everything your sister deserves!_ side two argued.

"Years and years of practice." he said, absolutely oblivious to Bella's inner turmoil. How could he have possibly known that Bella and Miranda hadn't spoken in two years? How could he have known that Bella had been furious over Miranda's choice of job, vague as she was on the details? How could he have know Miranda was a witch?

"Did you ever think of just doing it the easy way?"

"No. I knew who I wanted to be. I wanted to help people. It brings me happiness even if I am damned regardless."

"Damned? Like Hell? Carlisle you couldn't be damned. You couldn't. It's impossible. But you sound just like Miri." she said before she could stop herself. He quirked an eyebrow.

"Miri? Who is Miri?" he asked. Bella made a nervous chuckle.

"She's my older half-sister. She lives in London. She's always wanted to help people, no matter what happens. That's been her passion."

"I didn't know you had a sister. How much older is she anyway?" he asked as he stitched up her arm.

"She's 22. And knowing her, she'd say the same thing too."

"Thank you, Bella. You've always been very gracious about us."

"So that's it? That's why he wont change me?" Bella asked.

"Imagine the situation in reverse. Hmm." he said, tapping her chin. "If you believed as Edward does could you take away his soul?"

* * *

><p>Miranda became more stressed over the course of the year. Mountains of paperwork that needed signing andor filing before any new upgrades could be made. Their offices in shambles while renovations took place, as Miranda sought refuge in Harry's office. And to top it all off, she hadn't killed anything in months, she hadn't even fought, something she sorely needed to do. It was near summer and the work loads were getting a bit lighter so as she stepped out for a spot of lunch she asked her friend for a quick sparring match. Phora Greenwright was a young blond who was only two years Miranda's senior. She had navy blue eyes and several tattoos, about seven more than Miranda. On top of everything, she was an animorphmagi, so she was instant fun after a few drinks. They'd known each other in their Hogwarts days even though they were in different houses, Phora in Ravenclaw and Miranda in Gryffindor.

They went seven sweaty rounds in the sparring room, the only room that the construction workers hadn't touched, music blaring as they fought. Miranda hadn't been this sweaty around Phora in about a year. They'd had a seven month affair when Miranda was experimenting with her sexuality. Things ended well, Phora knew towards the end that she wasn't as physically invested as she had been before. The sex was still pretty fantastic though. And sometimes they still hooked up between relationships.

"Been a while, eh Miri?"

"Yeah." she panted. They made their way to the showers, locked the door and stripped. They allowed the hot spray to envelop their individual bodies. "So, Miri, I heard you've been talking to that little sister of yours. That's good. Your father would've wanted you two to stick together. Bless his soul."

"Yeah, he would have."

* * *

><p>Kingsley Shackelbot sat in his office waiting for Miss. Reynolds to arrive. He had to admit, he was initially skeptical about hiring her into such a dangerous role but Mr. Potter seemed to trust her so that was enough for him. Soon there was a small knock at the door. "Come in." The raven haired woman walked into the room, confidence radiating head to toe. "You asked for me Minister?" she asked as she settled into a comfy armchair across from the older man.<p>

"Yes," he reached for two crystal glasses, no bigger than her hand, and filled them with fire whiskey. "We need you to talk to the Volturi. We believe they are hiding the whereabouts of a female vampire known as Victoria. See if you can get them to talk. Aro respects you."

She nodded and took a gulp of the fire whiskey. It had disappeared by the next one. She stood, nodded and headed for the door, "One more thing Miss. Reynolds."

"Please, sir, call me Miranda." she turned to him, her leather on leather ensemble showed she was ready for any task.

"Mr. Tanner in the Auror's office has reported that his daughter Bree is missing. Enclosed is a picture and an official order to have her returned... in what ever state."

"What does that mean?"

"She was last seen in Seattle, vampire territory." he sighed heavily, the news obviously troubling to him. "Tanner is one of our best. He just wants his little girl home."

"She'll be home soon sir."

* * *

><p>Miranda stood before the Volturi, as usual she spoke directly to Aro as Marcus and Caius stayed on their thrones. "Aro, Victoria is very dangerous and we know that she is going after a specific human. It's very personal and she could cause a lot of damage and cause quite a scene. You have to help us!"<p>

Immediately the main doors swung open and footsteps entered the room. Alec, whom Miranda usually ignored, began to speak. "Sister. They send you out to get one and you bring back two. And a half. Such a clever girl." _a half? Oh shit, a human! probably a muggle! I have to help. _She turned to see three people not much younger, physically than she. A handsome boy wearing a red cloak, a young woman with short dark hair and...

"Bella!" Miranda instantly launched herself at her baby sister who embraced her with equal ferocity.

"Miri! Oh my God! Oh I missed you so much! I shouldn't have been so angry I'm sorry!"

"No, no, no, it's my fault I should have told you sooner. I shouldn't have yelled at you so much. I'm so sorry pet. I'm so sorry!"

The room was dead quite but the two sisters remained locked in their embrace. "What are you doing here Bella?" the older sister asked, Emerald orbs focused on her sister.

"I was about to ask you the same question."

"Work. I'm tracking down a dangerous vampire and I've come to ask dear old Aro here if he knew anything about her."

"Oh this is Alice," she said pointing to the dark haired girl, "And this is Edward, my boyfriend."

"What a happy surprise!" Miranda turned to face him, her leather clad form ready to face any enemy. "Bella is alive after all. Isn't that wonderful? I love a happy ending." He made his way to the small group and took Edwards hand out of Bella's. "They are so rare." he gasped as he experienced Ed's thought and feelings. He said something in Italian that Miranda didn't understand and at the mention of her blood she separated her from Aro. But apparently certain powers didn't work on her. Edwards mind reading certainly didn't even Aro's was useless against Bella. But then he turned too Jane and Miranda knew that was his next move. "Aro I swear to God-"

"Do not speak to him in such a manner!"

"Caius shut the fuck up!"

"Enough you two." Marcus spoke, his voice frail yet firm. "Why do you despise Caius, my dear?"

"One day Caius, I'll tell you. For now I'd like him to remember what he did." Miranda's voice was soft with Marcus as it had always been when she spoke to the old vampire. Clearly, though, Aro was curious as well as he took Miranda's hand in his own. Miranda saw a flash of the incident in her own mind, still clear as when it had happened. She had only been seven. "Oh my. Brother you have much to remember." Aro shifted his attention back to Jane and Bella but after twenty seconds, it was still quiet. Aro was absolutely enamored with Bella's abilities.

"Brother," Caius began, "She's a liability. She can't be allowed to live."

"There is nothing he can do about that without sealing his death sentence. You signed the treaty Caius, as did Aro, as did I. There is nothing more to discuss"

"She will expose us!"

"No she won't!" Alice cut in. "She's going to become one of us. I've seen it. I'll change her myself." She held out her hand to Aro after removing her glove.

"Mesmerizing." Aro breathed, gently withdrawing his hand from around Alice's. "To see what you have seen before it has happened. I am afraid the only way to stop Caius' protests against your life, my dear, is to change you. You will make a most intriguing immortal. Go now. Make your preparations. And my lovely Miranda, I will send what I know of this Victoria to your personal office."

"Thank you." she turned to the three of them. "Where are you headed?"

"Were meeting our family inside of the Duomo. No one is inside this time of day." Miranda instructed them to hold on to each other. She gripped Bella's wrist and they dissaperated.

* * *

><p>Forks hadn't changed much from when Miranda was a kid. She like visiting Charlie, even after his divorce from her mom. Bella had arranged for Miranda to stay with the Cullen's for a few days and she'd really appreciated it. She'd heard about the Cullen's before but had never met one before Italy. She really liked Alice and Emmett but hands down Carlisle was her favorite. She'd expected some really old guy but holy shit he was attractive. Light blond hair placed perfectly on his head, perfect skin perfect everything. She was caught off guard when he'd said he was a doctor. But he'd told her he didn't crave human blood anymore and she believed him.<p>

A few nights after Italy, Bella came through the door with Edward behind her. Alice had dressed Miranda up in strapless flowy black dress that stopped above the two inches above the knee and a long sleeved cover that she pushed up just beneath her elbow. "You all know what I want." Bella spoke softly, Miranda's eyes becoming interested in Carlisle's shoes. They were actually really nice. "And I know how much I'm asking for, especially from you Miri. The only thing that I can think of for it to be fair is to just vote."

"You don't know what you're talking about" Edward mumbled.

"Shut up. Alice?"

"I already consider you my sister. Yes" they shared a strong hug and Miranda had to grip Carlisle's arm to keep from falling.

"I vote 'yes'" said Jasper. "It would be nice to not want to kill you all the time."

Rosalie spoke next, "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry to both of you for how I've acted, and I'm really grateful that you were brave enough to go and save my brother. But this isn't a life I would have chosen for myself. And I wish that there'd been someone to vote "no" for me. so, no"

"I vote 'Hell yeah.'" Emmett said, he reached around her waist, picking her up in a bear hug and spinning her around. "And we can pick a fight with these Volturi some other way."

"Why are you doing this to me?" the questioned was aimed to Carlisle.

"You've chosen not to live without her which leaves me no choice. I won't lose my son."

"Miri?" Bella asked. Miranda's head was tilted downward suddenly becoming interested in her toes. Then she looked up.

"Bella, as much as I want to scream 'Hell no' and take you back home to London with me, this is your life and if this is how you want to live it and who you want to live it with than I vote 'yes'. But you know that if you do something against the treaty then I can't protect you from them."

"I understand."


	2. Remembering Pain Finding Solace

_**Two Months Later**_

Miranda sat in her car in front of her new home. It was small and skinny but absolutely gorgeous, "Just like you!" Alice had shown her nearby houses for sale so she could spend more time with her sister and so she could track down Victoria. Alice said she needed somewhere stable where she could think. Miranda had definitely saved enough for the house and had a substantial trust in muggle money as well as wizard money. Alice even offered to help decorate. "Now I know why Bella keeps her close." she muttered. She had borrowed Emmett's Jeep so she could load up all of her boxes from her flat in London to her new home here in Forks. Normal Apperating is tiring enough but add a huge Jeep, a bunch off boxes and a two-way trip. Miranda was absolutely exhausted.

Emotions were on high on her stress-o-meter. Phora Greenwright had surprised her inside of the flat, _"Where are you going?" she was in her usual dark wash jeans, skimpy black top and leather jacket. Her blond hair wasn't in its usual ponytail rather it was down her shoulders. "The U.S. That's where Victoria is and she's after my sister. I have to protect her."_

_"I'll come with you."_

_"No. I have to do this on my own."_

_Phora's eyes turned hard and she crashed her lips on Miranda's. She explored her mouth while laying Miranda roughly against the couch, pushing her skirt upwards. She grinded into Miranda's heat and massaged her soft mounds quite roughly. "Phora please s-" Phora picked her up again and moved her to the coffee table. She pulled off Miranda's panties along with the rest of her clothes then removed her own. She took the strap on they used to use out of her bag and put it on. "No!" She thrust as hard as she could into the younger girl. She thrust even faster and harder, Miranda screaming but no one would hear with the silencing charm. "C'mon. Cum for me." she slapped one on Miranda's breast. "Cum for me" she ordered again. She tweaked a nipple, earning another painful cry. "STOP!" Phora flipped her on her stomach. She heaved her up and threw her against the wall, grabbing the fold of Miranda's left leg and bringing it up as far as possible. Phora used a charm Miranda had never heard of to keep Miranda' arms bound up against the wall. She did the same to her leg. Phora was taller than her and slipped the thick black strap on violently inside of Miranda. Miranda was crying now, crying out in extreme pain as Phora thrusted hard inside of her. Finally, Miranda reached her climax, spilling everywhere._

Miranda began to cry again as she sat in the car in front of her home. She had decided she'd stay here until things in London cooled off. But honestly, she didn't know how long that would be and she didn't want to find out. She wanted to stay in Forks. She didn't want to leave Bella and the Cullen's were growing on her. Especially Carlisle. He was very kind, handsome and smart and she found out he was very funny. He and Emmett were always playing jokes on the others or each other. She noticed the rain was starting so she pulled into the garage she'll probably never use and started unloading boxes. She quickly flipped on the lights before closing the garage door.

The house was covered in warm mahogany and already had the perfect furniture inside. Alice had been here. Her books, knick-knacks, and other things were already there. Coming in the door there was a short hallway. To the immediate right was a large room with an arch. One large leather couch was in the room, lining against the wall with the window and then curving and taking half of the arched doorframe. There was a small book case that held the books Alice brought over along with and old picture of Miranda and her father when she was six. They were in the meadow here in Forks and he was holding her in his arms. They looked exactly alike same black hair, green eyes, pale skin, high cheekbones. She missed him.

There was a fireplace across from the couch with a new TV Miranda didn't know anything about. There was another arched doorway on the wall across from the window that led into what looked like a music room. A baby grand piano sat inside with circular vase with orchids and a red velvet couch similar to what is in a therapists office. Across from the living room was a very classy kitchen with mahogany cabinets, some covered only by glass, and tables and granite countertops. The kitchen flowed seamlessly into another room that was wide open and like the rest of the rooms had hardwood floors. It had similar loveseats to the sectional and if not for a section of decorative stain glass it could have been considered part of the music room. Otherwise this rom was quite bare. She go exploring the rest of the house later she just needed a rest to forget Phora's face

* * *

><p>Around six o'clock the next morning Miranda woke up with a start. She didn't remember the dream just that it scared the fuck out of her. She realized that it was morning and threw on her clothes: Light blue skinny jeans, black heeled boots, a black leather corseted top and her black leather jacket. She trotted down her stairs and grabbed the phone off the bookcase and made a quick call to Carlisle.<p>

_"Hello?"_ It was Alice.

"Hey it's Miri."

"_Hey!"_

"Is Carlisle still there?"

_"Yeah he doesn't need to be at the hospital for another hour. Oh! Here he is!"_

"_Hello?" _Carlisle sounded wide awake as all vampires should.

"Hey Carlisle. I was wondering if you wanted to stop by the diner before work. I could pick you up."

_"Yeah that sounds great. When can you be over?"_

"I'm dressed now."

_"Perfect."_

* * *

><p>Miranda pulled up in Emmett's Jeep which she traded back for her black Jetta. Carlisle made his way outside he wore a black trouser to a fine suit and a light blue collard shirt with a blue tie. She stood on the passenger side waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. He seemed a bit startled by her corset but shook it off and she grimaced. "You look handsome." she said and if vampires could blush...<p>

"Thank you. that means a lot coming from a beautiful woman like yourself. Love the corset." he winked. _Oh shit!_ she tried to stop the blush but turned her face away. He grabbed her keys when she did and opened the car door. "I'll drive."

"I more than capable of driving _my_ car." she argued crossing her arms beneath her chest.

"I've seen you drive. I was in the car. I was afraid more my life and I don't die easily, Miri."

She sighed, knowing he wouldn't give her back her keys, and plopped down into the passenger side. Carlisle slid into the drivers seat with ease. She envied that kind of grace.

They pulled into the parking lot of the diner almost five minutes later, a spunky young blond in her late 20's immediately seating them. Carlisle led Miranda, his hand at the small of her back, to a booth by the window. The sky was gray and the clouds were thick. A typical day in Forks. She sat across from him and the waitress took her order of eggs, turkey bacon ("Hey! It's healthy!") and coffee with milk. Carlisle ordered regular coffee and the waitress reluctantly buzzed off. "Well she seems to like you Carlisle." Miranda said in what she hoped was a playful tone.

Carlisle shrugged. And as if to prove her point the waitress brought out his coffee. she was a little to perky and giggly when she did it. When she scurried back to the kitchen Carlisle, surprisingly, took a sip of his coffee, "I guess it's too bad for her that my interests lie elsewhere." Miranda blinked, surprised by his words. _Who was she? How long had he known her? Was she prettier than me? Bet she has bigger knockers._ Miranda couldn't help feeling a twinge of jealousy. She'd never been this jealous before. She'd been a bit jealous when her boyfriend of two years whom she dated fourth year through sixth year became best friends with this gorgeous Ravenclaw girl. But this? This was an even worse feeling. "So," she started, trying to sound nonchalant, "What's her name?" she asked just as the waitress popped out with her breakfast.

"Now why would I tell you that?"

"Because I'm pretty and I asked nicely?" she offered. The waitress stomped away before realizing she was doing it. He just chuckled as she ate her food.

Once they were done, she and Carlisle sat back in the car and fastened their seatbelts. Just as Miranda looked up to Carlisle, he grabbed her jaw and planted a soft kiss on her lips. She moaned at the touch of his skin and his delicate lips. The kiss, like him, was perfect. "Her name is Miranda Reynolds."


	3. A Shocking Revalation New Friends

Carlisle's kiss and his sudden confession of feelings for her played through her mind as she drove back from the hospital. She'd even received a peck on the lips as she playfully grabbed his tie and demanded for her keys. She was really excited to have whatever this was with him. This was probably a relationship but no matter. She looked forward to more snogging.

The rest of the day was uneventful. It was a school day so most everyone she knew was there. So around noon Miranda did what she normally did when she was so bored out of her mind in a relatively new place, she went to a bar. It was an old place with pool tables, dartboards and a large bar are with long tables scattered around. There were a few people inside but only an older woman with a skull tattoo and bush red hair sat at the bar. Miri sat a few stools down from her and ordered a Sam Adams. She was only grabbing one and she'd walked here because it was only two blocks from her street. "Well I'll be damned." a voice said. The woman with the skull tattoo was looking right at her. "Is that little Mimi Reynolds?" Miranda gave a shy nod as she held her beer.

The woman picked up her glass of whiskey, yes Miranda could smell that it was whiskey, and sat down next to her. "When did you get old enough to drink?" she asked, nudging Miranda's shoulder. "Round a year ago, two in the next few months." her accent compared to the woman's was quite odd to Miranda.

"Ol' Charlie must be freakin' out! His step daughter is old enough to be drinkin' in bars and his little girl is about to graduate! Ha!" She smiled then in a few seconds, her head slumped against the bar. Miranda's jaw went slack. She hadn't anticipated that. And what was this about Bella graduating?

"Don't worry," said the bartender as he wiped out a glass, "Margot does this all the time. Well get a cab to bring her home."

She nodded, paid, then walked the two blocks to get home.

* * *

><p>When the news hit that night that an intruder had been in Bella's house, Miranda received a frantic call from Bella to meet her at the Cullen's home. She grabbed her purse and put in some yoga pants, a long-sleeved grey shirt, some grey sweater boots and a toothbrush just in case it turned into a camp out. She pulled up in front of the house a minute before Bella and Edward did. Bella threw her arms around Miranda and kissed her cheek. "I'm glad you're okay." Miranda said. She pulled Edward into a hug, "Thanks for getting her out of there, mate."<p>

"Your welcome." they filed inside where they took their seats on the couch. Edward stood. Carlisle stood just in front of the spot on the couch where Miranda was curled up, her arm on the back of the couch and her hand holding up her head. "Who is it? Someone we know?" Carlisle asked.

"This stranger," said Edward "I didn't recognize his scent."

"A nomad passing through?" Miranda questioned, unlikely as it sounded.

"A passerby wouldn't have left Bella's father alive." _Thank you, Rosalie, for your report. Your a ray of sunshine as always._ Miranda thought. Edward gave her a knowing look and smiled and so did she. Carlisle took a seat next to her and held her free hand. She gave it a reassuring squeeze. Jasper and Emmett walked in. "The scent disappeared about 5 miles south of Bella's house." Jasper said.

"Someone's orchestrating this." Carlisle said.

"Victoria?"

"I would have seen her decide."

"It has to be the Volturi."

"Okay I know Aro can be a tad diabolical but he isn't mad enough to risk his life like this. He wouldn't go through Bella to gain power or something. He knows I'd kill him." Miranda said.

"Besides I've been watching Aro's decisions, too. He wouldn't risk breaking the treaty, whatever that is."

"We keep looking." Emmett said

"We'll also take shifts guarding Bella at her house." Carlisle said.

"Another protection detail?" Rosalie said.

"Another?" Miranda was shocked.

"I'll explain later. But she's right. You can't protect me, watch my dad and search for the intruder."

"And for Victoria."

"And keep yourselves fed."

"I'm not going to leave you here defenseless." Edward said.

"Well, I'm not gonna let you starve."

Carlisle looked at Miranda, "Could you explain the treaty to us. It couldn't hurt to know why Aro won't risk beaking it."

"Well," Miranda cleared her throat and readjusted herself. "The treaty states that the Hunters wish to make peace with the vampires to avoid senseless fighting and bloodshed. However, if a vampire should kill inconspicuously or in substantial amounts, risking the exposure of both vampires and wizard alike, then the individual vampire is to be executed. Also, should any vampire attack and/or kill friends or relations of a Hunter, whether they were aware of the connection or not is irrelevant, the Hunter may attack and kill said vampire regardless of rank or social standing. Said Hunter will not face repercussions. Should said Hunter have repercussions of any kind thrown their way, war would ensue."

"Wow." said Emmett.

"Aro signed it, Marcus signed, Caius..." Miranda trailed off.

"Miranda, what did he do?" Edward was in front of her, squatting to be at eye level with her.

"Caius murdered my father."

* * *

><p>The news of her father's murder at Caius' hands was shocking to say the least. Bella was, of course, absolutely horrified by the news and Carlisle was saddened by the news. He felt horrible that Caius, who Miranda supposed he knew personally, would murder a young father in front of his little girl.<p>

The following days were very tense for the Cullen's and the packs. When Miranda had found out Jacob, who was the closest thing she had to a brother, was a werewolf she almost lost he damn mind. He had laughed but he had always laughed so it didn't set her stomach at ease. That was, until, he invited her to a 'party'. She dressed regularly that night in comfortable blue jeans, her sweater boots, a Gryffindor sweatshirt and only a dash of makeup. The night air had a bit of a chill to it as Jake, Bella, and Miri walked toward a large campfire where a circle of people sat. "Are you sure this is okay? Bella asked, "I really hate being a party crasher."

"Oh come now Bella, the best experiences in life come from doing things you don't want to do."

"Damn straight!" Jake and Miri high-fived and continued walking. "But technically you two are council meeting crashers. You see? The council leaders, dad. Quil's grandpa and Sue Clearwater. She took over for Harry when he died."

"Okay we should not be here, Miri."

"You guys are okay. I thought... I mean, they thought it would be good for you two to hear the histories. And you two are the first outsiders. Ever"

"Jake!" a boy, a few years younger than Jake, came rushing forward. "It's about time you guys got here. Paul's been hovering the grub but I saved you some burgers."

"Good looking out, bro. Bella, Miranda, this is Seth Clearwater, Leah's brother. Newest member of the pack."

"Newest. Bestest. Brightest."

"And slowest." Jacob grabbed the back of Seth's neck, bringing him down and putting him in a headlock.

"Come on, your dad's about to start. May I escort you?" he offered and arm to Miranda.

"Why I'd be honored." she allowed him to lead her to the camp circle.

The story was began with the magic in Quileute blood and how they became wolves and that of the first sighting of a vampire on Quileute land centuries ago. Their warrior's tore it apart and burned it. Then a vampire woman began a rampage through the village and how a single woman distracted the vampire long enough for her to be killed.

"Over time, our enemies have disappeared. But one remains, the cold ones. Our magic awakens when they're near, and we sense it now. We feel the threat in our blood. Something terrible is coming, and we must all be ready, all of us. Even you, little Hunter." Miranda smiled. Billy used to call her that when she was a child because she was good with a bow and arrow but now it truly applied. He knew what she was and was she was capable of. _Shit!_


	4. A lovely call and a Secret Confessed

A few nights had passed since the council meeting on the reservation. Miranda had been a bit overwhelmed with all that had been going on over these few months that she found herself up all hours of the night either sorting through paperwork concerning Bree Tanner or keeping herself in the loop on the events that were unfolding in Seattle. Miranda could feel the wear and tear but considered this a mere occupational hazard of her line of work. She found herself at the Cullen's house more that she did at her own but she couldn't say that she cared. She had too much time alone than she was comfortable with. When she was alone for too long, she thought about Phora. The betrayal she felt when Phora forced herself onto Miranda, violating her. She couldn't slip into those bad memories.

The constant stimulation she got when she was younger vanished there when she realized how completely alone she was. Sometimes, she would envision the man she had come to adore hovering above her, taking her as his own. Sometimes, she saw him ravishing her body like an animal, and other times she would see his gentle caresses and loving strokes that drover crazy. He wasn't fast or sloppy but took his time with her, stimulating her however he could. She wanted that. He drove her over the edge with his kindness and his gentleness. But what drove her nuts it the best possible sense was how he treated her, with this love and respect.

She had learned to control her thoughts as she spent more time at his house. She was pleased that she didn't talk in her sleep or she'd be royally screwed. She had passed out, more times than she cared to admit, in Carlisle's arms as they kept close tabs on the news.

Rosalie had been a bit unhappy at Miranda's constant naps. "How can she sleep at a time like this?" she bitchily questioned. Carlisle looked up from the peaceful face of the beautiful woman encircled in his arm and stared at Rose with his usual compassionate eyes. "She's been running herself ragged. She constantly worries about Bella, the situation in Seattle, and a case assigned to her by her Boss that she won't tell me about. She's been losing a lot of sleep."

He gently rubbed his thumb across the back of her soft hand. She snuggled into his side and Rose let lose a small smile. "I have to admit, she's very pretty. From what Edward tells me, she's always thinking about you. How much she loves your company." Carlisle smiled shyly, not used to his personal life being the topic for discussion. "Esme would have loved her and you together." She continued cautiously. Esme had died nearly twenty years ago and Carlisle had never completely recovered from it. He loved her very much and talking about her was difficult but Rose was right, Esme would have loved her. "Plus she plays mom very well even though technically we're older."

Carlisle had noticed that Miranda had a motherly role in the house that, at first glance, most would miss. But there was no doubt that the longer you stayed the more evident it became, she treated them as her children. "Yeah, that I've noticed."

"Mm, noticed what?" Miranda had begun stirring during their conversation and was now completely awake. She gave a sleepy smile to Carlisle then looked over to Rose. "Hey Rose. Any news on my sister?"

"They should be home soon."

"Good." She gestured to the remote, "May I?" Carlisle nodded and Rose left to another room to bug Alice about the graduation party. Emmett and Jasper had been sitting and watching a rerun of a kids show that Miranda hadn't seen since she was six. "I have to check my news. Who knows what's happened while I've been away." She entered a pin number onto a menu screen that none of the men in the room had ever seen before. The guide then changed from listings that the humans, or muggles, as Miranda had called them, had to that of magical shows and specials. Carlisle noticed a lot of odd listings. There was _Gnomes: They're just like us!_, _Top ten witches of the age_, _Harry Potter: The man behind the stories_ and one that really caught the eyes of these men.

"Wizards of Waverly place?" Emmett asked.

"It's an inside joke." She explained

"Got an awful lot of odd programs here Miranda. _Fantastical creatures and where to find them_, _Top potions master_-"

"Oh my God that's on!" she sat up completely, crossing her legs on the sofa. She selected the program and the first thing they saw was an older man, close to his sixties, with gray hair, a long hooked nose, pale skin and dark eyes that were almost black. His voice was amazing too, deep and velvety, but he was very harsh when he spoke.

_"Once again Mr. Finland, I must ask you put that inferior mind of yours to work and remember that more than five drops of monkswood would send you and Miss. Clearwater here to St. Mungo's in a match box. Are you so bored with your life that a near fatal explosion is the only way to keep you and your ridiculous little friend here entertained?"_

"He's kind of a dick." Emmett said matter of factly. Jasper nodded in agreement while receiving a disapproving glare from Carlisle. Miranda simply laughed. "Yeah. He was always kind of a hard arse when he was still teaching."

"They let that guy teach children?" Jasper was almost beside himself with shock.

Miranda laughed even more, causing the men in the room to shift uncomfortably. "He was the potions master back at my school but my second year he became the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. The job used to be cursed, you see. He'd been after it for years but our headmaster wanted him to teach potions so they didn't lose him before the time was right. He was already planning for war that happened nine years ago."

She flipped it to the news channel where she caught up on some of the newest things in the wizarding world.

_"Cornelius Fudge, the former Minister for Magic, has decided to take a job as a teacher at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When asked why he would leave his prestigious post within the ministry he was quoted as saying: "I made a grave mistake ten years ago by not heading the warnings Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter gave me. Because of my insecurities regarding my post and my fear of the Voldemort's return, many students lost their lives. This, I suppose, is my way to atone." Many officials within the ministry, including Mr. Potter, support Fudge's decision and believe it was the right choice._

_In other news, Rita Skeeter has officially gone too far. She publically called out the twenty-two year old Hunter, Miranda Reynolds, calling her a murderer and claiming she is "unfit to work a missing person's case" because of her position as a Hunter. Outraged witches and wizards have made death threats to Skeeter, claiming that she doesn't care about the truth and just wants an interesting story. Many former classmates, especially older classmates, have vouched for the young war heroes abilities."_

An older video flashed on depicting a young girl, no older than thirteen, running head on into a group of adults. It was clearly Miranda at thirteen years old. Her Black hair was kept up in a braid and ponytail combination. She wore dark wash jeans, a white tank top and a denim jacket. Blood and small cuts covered her face and dirt was all over her clothes. She whipped out a wand and with one spell the group disintegrated, revealing a group of terrified children. Carlisle didn't know what to make of the scene before him. He'd know she was a Hunter and had fully expected her to be cool under fire. But she was just a child and hadn't been formerly trained but had still been thrust into a war.

She then whipped around, clearly unaware that she was being filmed, and engaged in a formal duel with a woman in her forties. This woman had dark black hair that was unkempt and had cruel features that made her sneers and cackles even more menacing. When she fired at the smaller Miri, she looked quite insane.

"Bellatrix Lestrange. She was a complete nutter. She and another man tortured young parents into insanity and made him a nervous wreck until he was about fifteen. She tried to murder her own cousin and even tortured a good friend of mine by carving 'mudblood' onto her arm.

Jasper gave a questioning look, clearly confused by the word 'mudblood'. "'Mudblood' is a very foul name for a witch or wizard whose parents are muggles, or 'non magic folk'. It's a very awful term and using it can almost guarantee a fight. No _decent_ person would ever dare use it." She'd shrunk back into Carlisle's gentle embrace, Carlisle gently sweeping a raven tress from her face. "My father was a pureblood wizard and he never once used the word and refused to acknowledge it even existed."

"He sounds like a good man."

"He was." She quickly reverted back to the muggle news and turned it to CNN. A blond woman in her late thirties was on screen and began talking about the incidents. Carlisle's grip became more firm on her shoulder though his face depicted no one emotion and instead of giving herself a headache, she tried to focus on the reporter. She heard her cell phone go off and upon seeing the caller I.D was unsure of what to do. But she decided that she might as well and answered it. "Hi Harry."

She walked out of the room and heard a playful, "Who's Harry?" come from Emmett and Jasper. "How are you?" he asked. She almost didn't hear him because of the clack of her heels that she'd slipped back on and slipped her hand into the back pocket of her tight blue jeans. "I'm alright." She said as she put out a hip, standing still. "What's up Harry? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. As a formality, they wanted me to call and check on your progress with Bree. "

She walked to the nearest window and looked out into the night and searched for nothing along the thick tree line. "I have a theory and it makes me sick thinking that it's a strong possibility." She paused for a second.

"Harry, I think Bree was turned into a vampire." She explained to him about the vampire arm and how her disappearance in Seattle coincides with the first known 'disappearance' in Seattle. Harry was silent for a moment. "And you're sure?"

"Positive. That's what makes me sick. I adore Bree and to think she might have been forced into something like this- It's painful. But until I know it for a fact I need you to keep it under wraps. Tell them that I have a solid lead but for reasons that you can't discuss it's classified."

"That'll keep the Harpies satisfied." He chimed

"_Hi Miri!"_ Came a voice that could only be Ron Weasley's

"Ron says 'hi'."

"Hi Ron." She giggled. She turned and saw Alice the mouthed _"Work" _Alice understood and skipped away. "Is that everything?"

"Yeah. I'll see you when you get back."

"Yeah. Uh-ok. Bye!" She closed her cell phone and walked towards the living room again, nodding to Bella and Edward with a small smile. Bella gave her a look that said, _put your boobs away._ Edward rolled his eyes playfully.

She stuck out her tongue and walked back to Carlisle, taking a seat on his lap as he turned ff the television. "It's getting worse." He said as she sat down, placing a hand gently on her hip. "We're going to have to do something." He put his other hand on her thigh. He felt like he'd known her for a thousand years. She placed a hand in his gorgeous blond hair as if it were a routine thing.

"It takes more than one of our kind to cause the damage they're reporting. Quite a few more. And they're undisciplined, conspicuous." Jasper began speaking with experience in his voice and on his face.

"It's newborns." Edward didn't miss a beat.

"What, like new vampires?" Bella asked, looking directly at Miranda who gave a small nod.

"In the first few months after the change." Edward said.

"That's when we're at our most uncontrollable. Vicious. Insane with thirst."

"Something to look forward to." Emmett chimed in with his dark humor.

"No one's trained these newborns, but this isn't random." Jasper continued.

"Someone's creating an army." Carlisle said grimly. Miranda nodded her head. _'it is as I thought.'_ Edward looked at her. "You've thought of this?" he asked. She nodded, quickly explaining that as a Hunter she was trained to think of every possibility and to adapt.

"Well now we're definitely going to Seattle" Emmett jumped up, shoes on the couch.

"Emmett, don't stand on the couch. You'll put someone's eye out." Miranda said over her shoulder, sounding like her mum. Edward and Carlisle smiled gently and Jasper gave a soft laugh. He jumped carefully off of the couch.

"An army of vampires?" Bella questioned, still unable to wrap her head around the idea. Miranda nodded again. "And they've been created to fight someone." Jasper seemed so knowledgeable about this.

"We're the only clan even close to Seattle."

"Regardless of why they were made, if we don't put a stop to them, the Volturi will. I'm surprised they've let it go on this long."

"Maybe they're behind it."

"Edward…" Miranda began but was cut off.

"Wait, hear me out. In Italy, I read Aro's mind. He wants me and Alice to join him, but he knows we'll never choose him as long as our family's still alive."

"An army could solve that for him." Jasper said, gritting his teeth.

"Or he sent Jane and some others to check on the situation and Jane's making the calls. They might know Alice is watching his thoughts." Edward shrugged, accepting the possibility. "If this is how he's playing it then I can't do anything against him. All we have are speculations and circumstantial evidence."

"So if Bella got hurt…"

"Then we can't prove he's done anything wrong and I can't harm him."

* * *

><p>Bella sat down next to Miranda for the first time in what felt like years. She'd just punched Jacob and sprained her hand in doing so. Miranda hadn't seemed to notice that Bella was next to her. Bella slid her hand into Miranda's. As soon as Miranda felt Bella's smooth hand in her own she jolted. Her face was a mask of pain and fear and vulnerability. She began panting and she ran outside. Bella followed at a safe distance. She was going out the door as Carlisle made protests that he should go along. Bella shook her head at him, "No. I need to go alone. I haven't seen her like this in years." She walked out, ignoring the smile that was trying to get on her face when she realized that she was right about Carlisle and Miranda and that she couldn't have picked her a man who filled out a shirt as well as Carlisle did. She made her way to Miranda who stood above a pile of pure rubble. She laughed, "Did you do that?"<p>

Miranda gave a small sigh then forced a laugh. "When you first go into official training as a Hunter, they teach you how to circulate the magical energy throughout your body, giving you enhanced speed and strength. It also makes your casting stronger. That's why I told you not to worry. I can handle myself against vampires just…" she trailed off and Bella carefully put and arm around Miranda's middle and upon closer inspection, saw that she had been crying. "Miri,"

"Bella, if I tell you, I need your word you won't say anything, especially to Carlisle. I'll tell him when I'm ready but I need to tell you first." Bella nodded her head gently and tucked her sister's black hair behind her ear. "My former _girlfriend_," she spat, "she raped me a while back. I was going to pack up the rest of my things and she got angry when I told her I was coming here alone and that she needed to stay there." Bella wrapped her arms around her sister. "And before you ask, I'm not a lesbian or bisexual, I was experimenting. We were together for seven months but we just decided to call it off.

Bella couldn't believe what she was hearing, her strong independent sister who was loved by everyone had been brutally attacked by a former lover. She wanted the woman dead and that surprised her because she had never felt so strongly before. "I swear I won't tell but you should tell him soon. He looks really worried."

They looked up to see Carlisle wringing out his hands, he always did this when he was anxious, as he sat at his chair. "I will."


End file.
